Ishizu Ishtar
| hide_appearances = true | appears_in_anime = ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (second series) | appears_in_gba = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum | ja_voice = | en_voice = |tl_voice = Aya Bejer}} Ishizu Ishtar (イシズ・イシュタール Ishizu Ishutāru) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and the second series anime. Her name is sometimes rendered by fans as Isis Ishtar (as "Ishizu" is the pronunciation of the name "Isis" in Japanese). Her name supposedly derives from the Egyptian deity Isis and the Mesopotamian deity Ishtar. Design in her attire from the Battle City tournament (top) and her casual clothing (bottom) from front, side and rear views and alongside views of her head from different angles.]] Ishizu's straight black hair trails just below her shoulders and features 2 locks wrapped in gold rings coming from behind her ears and continue in front, stopping at her neck. She is slender in build and has tanned skin. She wears the Millennium Necklace around her neck prior to giving it to Yugi. Ishizu's first outfit consists of a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders featuring black patterns around the neck and the rims of the sleeves. Her jewelry consists of a gold piece of headwear circling her head and featuring an emerald where it meets at the front. During the Battle City tournament she wears a cream colored sleeveless one-piece dress with the bottom similar to a sarong, a matching waist length veil which widens and spreads below her shoulders and gold sandals. Her jewelry consists of gold bracelets, ankle bracelets, armbands and brooch bearing the Eye of Wdjat on her veil. She initially wears a piece of cloth over her mouth to conceal her identity. Biography Ishizu's family guarded the tomb of the Pharaoh for generations and 2 of the Millennium Items: the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace, which were were passed on to Ishizu and her brother Marik. Marik, who was forbidden to leave the Pharaoh's tomb because it might divert his attention away from his heritage, convinced Ishizu to let him take a trip outside. Marik no longer wanted to become a Tomb Keeper and when he was forced to take the initiation ritual to become a full Tomb Keeper, he unwillingly unleashed Yami Marik, who took the Millennium Rod for himself. In the manga Dark Marik specifically skinned his father with it and then threw the skin of his father's back (bearing the scars of his own initiation ritual) onto the back of the unconscious Odion. In the Japanese anime he killed his father to stop him from killing Rishid. In the English anime he sent his father to the Shadow Realm. Regardless, Yami Marik was sealed away in Marik's body by Odion. Ishizu attempts to stop Marik's quest of unlocking the power of the Pharaoh for himself by taking the Egyptian God Card, "Obelisk the Tormentor" before Marik can. Ishizu is the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. She became a museum curator in order to lure Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba in order to save Marik from his darker alter ego, Yami Marik. She gave Kaiba "Obelisk The Tormentor" in exchange for him starting the Battle City tournament, where he could acquire the remaining God Cards, but told him that regardless he would end up returning the card. She had predicted this using the power of her Millennium Necklace. Ishizu qualifies to the Battle City quarter-finals, where she Duels Kaiba. She predicts all of Kaiba's moves and foresees her victory, but a vision of Kisara compels Kaiba to summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" instead of Obelisk. Kaiba claims to make his own future and Tributes "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Gadget Soldier" to summon "Blue-Eyes", hence avoiding his predicted defeat. Following her loss, Ishizu gives the Millennium Necklace to Yugi, claiming that it is no longer necessary as the future it predicts is not infallible and can be changed. During the finals where Yugi faced Marik, Odion convinces Marik to accept responsibility, freeing him from Yami Marik. Ishizu and Marik are then able to fulfill their duties as Tomb Keepers, by revealing the Pharaoh's memory which had been carved (Tattooed in the English anime) onto Marik's back. Ishizu, Marik and Odion then return to Egypt to start a new life. During the Dawn of the Duel arc, Ishizu, Marik, and Odion lead Yugi and co. to the Tablet of Lost Memories, where he must enter the World of Memory to regain his memories of his past. After the Pharaoh recovers his memories and his name in the Dawn of the Duel arc, Ishizu, Marik and Odion lead Yugi and his friends to the tomb of the Pharaoh in order for Pharaoh Atem and Yugi to have a final Duel in order to determine if the spirit will move on to the afterlife or remain in the present for another 5,000 years. When the Duel is over and the tomb is destroyed, Ishizu states that her family's duties as the Pharaoh's Tomb Keepers are finally complete since his spirit has returned to the nether world and the Millennium Items have been sealed forever. Other appearances Ishizu - manga - full body.png | Ishizu Ishtar (manga) Ishizu Ishtar-WC08.png | [[Ishizu Ishtar (World Championship)|Ishizu Ishtar (Duel Monsters and World Championship)]] Isis-FMR.png | [[Isis (FMR)|Isis (Forbidden Memories)]] IshizuIshtarMD.png | [[Ishizu Ishtar (Millennium Duels)|Ishizu Ishtar (Millennium Duels)]] Voice In the Japanese version, Ishizu uses the personal pronoun "watakushi", an antiquated and archaic self-reference. Gaming items Deck Ishizu primarily plays a Fairy Deck, but in contrast to the traditional Fairy-Type monsters, Ishizu's Fairies are EARTH Attribute and have Egyptian appearances. In her Duel against Kaiba Ishizu focuses on allowing Kaiba to destroy her Magic and Monster cards and turns his strategy back on him with "Exchange of the Spirit", leaving Kaiba with only six cards left in his deck while Ishizu's cards were restored. She then relied on "Muko" to negate Kaiba's draws until he was forced to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor". Ishizu planned to destroy "Obelisk" with "Sacrifice's Blast", but a vision from the Millennium Rod convinced Kaiba to win using his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" instead, unknowingly negating Ishizu's strategy by sacrificing "Obelisk" to Summon the dragon. Dungeon Dice Monsters Ishizu uses the following Dice Pool in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters. Capsule Monsters Ishizu uses the following Capsule Monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters